The present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a fireplace adapted for concurrent use both inside and outside of a structure.
Fireplaces are an efficient method for providing warmth and creating the appeal of a fire. Fireplaces have become commonplace in today""s building trades for both residential and commercial applications. Most new home construction designs include at least one, and often several fireplaces. Further, a significant number of remodeling projects are focused on fireplaces. Gas, electric, and wood-burning fireplaces are commonly installed to provide benefits such as heat and the aesthetic appeal of a fire.
A fireplace is typically installed either inside or outside of a structure in a wall of the structure or as a freestanding unit. In present installations, a fireplace is constructed and installed for use either inside or outside of the structure. Therefore, the benefits of a fireplace can be enjoyed indoors, if the fireplace is installed inside the structure, or outdoors, if the fireplace is installed outside. However, current fireplaces do not provide for both indoor and outdoor use. Because of this, individuals who desire the heating and aesthetic value of a fireplace must choose between indoor or outdoor use, or, alternatively, bear the added expense of installing multiple fireplace units.
Thus, there is a need for additional innovations in fireplace construction to provide the concurrent benefits of a fireplace to both the inside and the outside of a structure.
Generally, the present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a fireplace adapted for concurrent use both inside and outside of a structure.
In one aspect, a fireplace for use inside and outside of a structure may include a combustion chamber enclosure defining a combustion chamber, an inside opening, and an outside opening, wherein the combustion chamber is viewable from the inside of the structure through the inside opening and from the outside of the structure through the outside opening; a combustion air plenum system coupled to the combustion chamber enclosure to supply fresh air from the outside to the combustion chamber; and an exhaust opening defined by the combustion chamber enclosure for exhausting exhaust air from the combustion chamber to the outside of the structure.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace for use inside and outside of a structure, the fireplace including a combustion chamber enclosure defining a combustion chamber, an inside opening directed toward the inside of the structure, and an outside opening directed toward the outside of the structure; insulation surrounding at least a portion of the combustion chamber enclosure to reduce an amount of outside air from the outside of the structure from entering the inside of the structure through the fireplace; a housing at least partially surrounding the combustion chamber enclosure, wherein the housing is sealed to reduce condensation entering the fireplace from the outside of the structure; a gas burner disposed within the combustion chamber enclosure; a combustion air plenum system including right and left air plenum panels defining right and left air plenum pathways in fluid communication with the outside of the structure, wherein the right and left air plenum pathways provide fresh air from the outside of the structure to the combustion chamber for combustion; and an exhaust opening defined by the housing at a position adjacent an upper portion of the combustion chamber, the exhaust opening exhausting exhaust air from the combustion chamber to the outside.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for operating a fireplace for use inside and outside of a structure, the method including the steps of: providing a combustion chamber enclosure defining a combustion chamber, an inside opening, and an outside opening, wherein the combustion chamber is viewable via the inside opening from the inside of the structure and via the outside opening from the outside of the structure; and providing a combustion air plenum system coupled to the combustion chamber enclosure, wherein the combustion air plenum system provides fresh air to the combustion chamber for combustion.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a combustion chamber enclosure for use inside and outside of a structure, the combustion chamber enclosure including a combustion chamber defined by the combustion chamber enclosure, the combustion chamber including an inside opening directed toward the inside of the structure and an outside opening directed toward the outside of the structure; and a burner disposed within the combustion chamber enclosure.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace for use inside and outside of a structure, the fireplace including a combustion chamber enclosure defining a combustion chamber, an inside opening, and an outside opening, wherein the combustion chamber is viewable from the inside of the structure through the inside opening and from the outside of the structure through the outside opening; a burner disposed within the combustion chamber enclosure; a means for supplying fresh air from the outside of the structure; and a means for exhausting exhaust air from the combustion chamber to the outside of the structure.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify embodiments of the invention. While certain embodiments will be illustrated and describing embodiments of the invention, the invention is not limited to use in such embodiments.